<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>K-pop Smut Wars by mirrneil, woody1424</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115199">K-pop Smut Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrneil/pseuds/mirrneil'>mirrneil</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424'>woody1424</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Other, Smut, challenge me and my friend invented, tons of smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27115199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrneil/pseuds/mirrneil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woody1424/pseuds/woody1424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Me and my best friend writing smut for the sake of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Liu Yang Yang, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Intro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome to the smut wars of K-pop! This is a small explanation page before you all dive in. I will be writing member x member, and my friend will write member x OC. So I hope you all enjoy! There will be three rounds to this game that goes from NCT to ATEEZ, to Stray Kids! I hope you all enjoy it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tex x Yangyang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Round 1: Yangyang and Ten was my draw.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If there is one thing that Yangyang hates doing, it’s thinking. There’s nothing particularly wrong with it, but the problem is what he has been thinking about. But then again, thinking is quite the understatement when the fact that he has been dreaming about this certain thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Calling whatever this is a ‘thing’ is quite an understatement as well. This is a man, and not just any man at that, a man that he happens to know very well. That’s what he hates the most. He works beside this man every single day every single day of the week, and every time he talks to him, he freezes. It also applies the other way around, for when the latter is speaking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought that they would go away, and it was just some bizarre thing that happens when they prepare for debut. But, no! The dreams only returned, along with the thoughts, but every single day they became more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>intense</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Intense...I guess that’s a good way to describe them when they only continue to reoccur with something more feverish beyond the next! It’s not like, well...I like the dreams. But...but it’s not real and it’s so, so, wrong! If only I could find a way to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yangyang! I’ve been looking all over for you!” a familiar voice shouts as Yangyang feels a shiver run down his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. Of course it’s him. Who else would’ve it possibly been?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten, why would you be looking for me and not Kun hyung?” the younger asked as he turned to face the boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, known as Ten to the rest of us. This is the asshole that refused to leave my thoughts and everloving mind. Now why would he even be looking for me? We don’t have practice for another day?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I kinda was looking for Kun to ask him something, but I was also looking for you too, Yang!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that you’ve found me, what the hell do you need?” he spat back as he felt himself become more and more flustered on the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, no need to be so feisty! Though, I can be feisty if you want-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The fuck…? Do you actually need something, or did you come to harass me!?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten laughed before wrapping one of his arms around the other boy. Yangyang was about ready to back away, but Kun decided that it was the best time to walk in. Yangyang was thankful for a second, but suddenly a devilish smirk arose on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Run out the door. Run out the door. Run. Out. The. Motherfucking. Door. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Yangyang! Can I borrow Ten for just a minute?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take all the time you need.” he half-heartedly sighs before running out the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that you were gonna go get him!” Kun yells as soon as Yangyang is far from the conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was! But...I kinda squirreled up.” Ten mutters as he begins to slowly let his head hit a nearby wall. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon...it’s not even that hard! I mean, all you have to do is just tell him that you want to fuck him! Or you can...holy shit! I just gotta idea you’re gonna love!” Kun exclaims while dragging Ten to where they are now in a room with Lucas and Hendery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what brings the two of you...wait. Ten! Did you do it yet?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No...but Kun just dragged me in here-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The evil sirks return as the four boys soon stand in front of one of the storage closets in the couple’s room. Ten looked confused as he watched tme open the doors and move random shit around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, Ten. You know how you like to look like a fuckboy?” Lucas asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> look like a-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Besides the point! Anyways, we think that we can help you just a little~” Hendery smirks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten looked worried for just a second before he moved the three boys out of the way. He begins to inspect the closet himself to only backout of it just a few seconds later. He only gives the three of them a look of total impressiveness before leading the other boys to he and Kun’s shared room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys have no taste.” he sighs as he opens a selective drawer from his dresser. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then pulls out a rather seductive outfit before placing the pieces where they would fire on his body. He smirks at how the other boys look as if they are ready to fuck him or get fucked. He smirked at their reactions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is one of my...</span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> outfits.” Ten claims as he heads to the bathroom to prepare himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what’s you fuckboy outfits?” Hendery asks curiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Check right under it. Why are you asking anyways?” Ten clicks his tongue as he begins to set himself up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I borrow this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go for it. But please wash it...I don’t want the cum stains of you or Lucas on there~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck you!”</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awe, thanks, but I have sombody to go be fucking right now~” Ten reminds as he walks out the door with his outfit on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lets just say that Ten won’t be the only one getting his price tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We now find Yangyang on the roof of their building. This is where he enjoys going when everything is just a...mess. He looks at the now fading sunset as he feels a guts of cold wind blow past him. He lets the shiver run through his body before watching the sun disappear from the masterpiece known as the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing out here so late?” the voice of WinWin flows through the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, no need to be so feisty! Though I can be feisty if you want-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The fuck…? Do you actually need me, or did you come to harass me!?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey Yangyang! Can I borrow Ten for a minute?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Take all the time you need.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I’m just tired.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit. I know when you’re upset and when you’re not. Is it about those dreams again?” he asks while wrapping his arms around the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What else, hyung? I’ve been stressing over this for a while now…” the younger sighs while leaning back into the other male.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should head in, it’s getting cold out. Maybe something good will be waiting for you?” WinWin smiles as he places his head on top of the fluffy hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang shrugs before standing up, leaving a smiling WinWin behind him. Nevertheless, the maknae begins the retreat to his room with nothing more than a heavy heart and broken feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opens the door to his bedroom in silence before shutting it in the same manner. He doesn’t even bother turning on the lights, for he knows that he’ll end up asleep somewhere by the end of the night, as he slides down the cold wood of his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tear runs down his face as he looks as he does his best to keep it in. He hates feelings, how they can just be played with and be up and down so easily. He now feels more tears run down his face as he thinks about that subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck...why the f-fuck…” he mutters as he chokes on his own words. “Why am I so s-stupid? Ten d-doesn’t l-love me, he l-loves Kun! So why would I...mmph!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was stopped by a pair of lips pressing against his. Yangyang tried to back away, but something was telling him to let this continue. The kiss didn’t deepen, but it became like a fireplace; warm and peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled away to feel somebody placing their hands on his face. He slowly rises his own to feel the other hand to feel a familiar smooth touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How could you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> say that?” A voice spoke as it used it’s thumb to wipe away his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something sounded too familiar about that voice. It had a silky undertone with a flirty bite. Yangyang could only think of one person that could match that voice, but could it be…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-Ten?” He says meekly as he gets answered with another kiss, this time just a tad deeper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Turn on the lights. I think you’ll like what you see~” Ten’s possessive voice flooded the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang feels around for the led light switch he leaves for when he falls asleep on the floor and switches the lights onto a dim setting. And boy did he get a nice surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe something good will be waiting for you?” my ass. This is...amazing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten now stand in front of him with the sexiest outfit Yangyang has ever laid eyes on. A fishnet shirt to where he could see an almost clear vision of the older’s body. Fishnet leggings and tight shorts to go along with the look, and to finish it off, a pair of handcuffs now rest in his mouth in the most seductive way possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit...am I dreaming again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>dreamt </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this? I’m amazed that you could picture something like this, Yangyang-ah.” The older smirks </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older smirks before picking up the younger from off of the floor and placing him on his bed. Ten pinned him down before attacking the puffy lips once again. Yangyang melted into the feeling as they began to slowly make out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon break away as Ten goes and takes advantage of the pale neck presented to him. He bites and sucks until he can see a trail of dark marks begin to form. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang yells out when the latter begins to suck on a certain part of his neck. Ten smirks and attacks it once again before coming up for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that your sweet spot, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe. I you’re so cute when you’re about to get fucked~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The words hit the younger faster than he wanted them too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten stops pursuing his marks and looks down at the maknae with concerned eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shit, did I do something wrong? Just tell me-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NO! N-no…it’s just...what about Kun hyung? Don’t you l-love him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten only sighs at the news as he goes down and kisses the younger boy on his soft lips once again. He then smirks as he leaves a small trail of kisses, causing the younger to laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby, WinWin and Kun hyung have been dating for almost a year now.” Ten spoke as Yangyang’s eyes widened. “And yes. They helped me plan this whole thing out for you, well except the outfit. I am never going through Lucas and Hendary’s wardrobe again. I’m very disappointed.” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Yangyang has never felt so relieved and so betrayed in his life. He never knew that they are all dating, and even </span>
  <em>
    <span>helping </span>
  </em>
  <span>him get with the love of his life. He just smiles before going up and kissing the man for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wish you guys told me. I never knew…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten laughs before pinning the younger back to the bed and kissing him again in a loving way. Yangyang kisses back before they stop again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...are you okay with this, because if not, we can just cuddle or I can just leave.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m ready. It’s not my first time.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten suddenly feels anger strike though him as he swiftly removes the younger’s shirt and tosses it aside. He then begins to leave more marks, causing more noises to escape the younger beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who? Who fucked you first?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh, it was W-WinWin. T-then...ah~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lucas and H-hendary. I had a...fuck, Ten~”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You had a threesome with them, baby?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes. I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten only smirks as he finds himself satisfied with his handiwork. He smirks before allowing himself to grind down on YangYang with the tight leather allowing his member to have more of a sensational feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang groaned as he bucked his hips up as an attempt to get more friction. Ten smirked before he allowed the younger grind his member upwards against his hard on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never knew how good you felt, Yangyang. I guess I should’ve fucked your first~” Ten purrs causing a lewd noise to escape the mouth of the other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten soon finds himself at the hem of Yangyang’s sweatpants. His hard on barley shows through the tough fabric, Ten allows himself to slide a hand into the pants of the other. He soon finds his hand wrapped around the base of Yangyang’s cock, which arises a gasp from the other, before giving it a small squeeze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broken noise that comes from the younger’s mouth is one between a squeak and a moan. He watched as the other went red in embarrassment, but Ten only gave him a small kiss on the cheek before ridding of his sweatpants and boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang felt exposed as he felt the younger move lower down the skinny body until he is now at the mercy of the older. Ten’s talented tongue licks the inside of the younger’s thighs as he allows one of his arms to tease the other’s aroused pecks. The younger continued to moan out at contact before Ten’s hot lips surrounded the base of the younger’s dick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swirled his tongue as he felt Yangynag melt into the touch. He smoked at that before he began to bob his head and down to see if the younger would even try something against him. But yet, the younger stayed still until he felt that he was going to burst if he held it in any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ten hyung...can i c-come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not just yet, baby. I want to make you feel good when you finally come all over the sheets. Does that sound good to you, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang nodded as he did his best to hide any sign of pain on his face. Ten smiled before looking down to the handcuffs that lie on the carpet floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess I’m not going to need those. Mine as well give them to the other horny bastards in this house. That would be fun to watch. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>T-ten? Are you o-okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just fine, baby. Now how do you want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh...do whatever you like? I t-trust you enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten smiled before getting rid of the tight shorts he was wearing along with the just as tight shirt before climbing on top of the younger. He then found a bottle of lube in the bedside drawer before pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly circles Yangyang’s pink entrance before slowly pressing a finger in. The younger hissed for just a second before pain gave way to pleasure as Ten moved his slender digit all around inside of the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-more~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish~” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten enters in a second finger before scissoring them, stretching out the boy he’s becoming impatient to fuck. Yangyang moans as he almost reaches his high, but the feeling goes away when Ten removes both of the fingers. The younger whines at the feeling of being empty, but that soon disappears as something </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> bigger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-ten!” Yangyang suddenly shouts out causing the older to stop almost immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Yang. Did I hurt you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no. I j-just need to adjust.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, baby. Just let me know when you’re ready. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love y-you too, Ten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only a matter of time when Ten was given permission to move deeper into the boy that he loves. It wasn’t long before slow thrusts were made, which caused the younger to cry out in the need of more, before the thrusts became hard and sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-ten! Right there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten smirked at the feeling of finding the maknae’s prostate before he abruptly slammed into the younger, hitting the perfect spot everytime. It wasn’t long before Yangyang was ready to cum, and so was the older. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I please cum? I c-can’t hold it any longer…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, baby. You can whenever you’re ready.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang came, spilling all over himself and the older before laying limp on the bed for just a moment. While all of that passed through, the younger’s walls tightened around the older, causing him to come inside of the younger without giving the younger any warning. Ten pulled out before suddenly becoming concerned for the younger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yang? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s o-okay...I just wanna bath now.” the younger smiles as the older scoops him up from the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walk into the put-in bathroom as Ten places the other boy on the counter. Sure, there was some cum leaving from the younger’s asshole, but the two could care less. Ten ran a warm bath as Yangyang took his time to perceive what happened, yet there was no time for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten picked up the younger and placed him in the welcoming warmth of the tub. Yangyang allowed his head to hit the back of the tub as he felt himself melt away in the steam arising from the awasis. The feeling didn’t even waver when Ten slid in behind him, instead he only leaned back as he felt the younger scrub shampoo through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So...if this was planned, is it just for one time?” the youngest asks as he feels Ten begins to wash out the suds in his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want it to be that way, but...I was kinda hoping for something more since I’ve been planning this for a while now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not just a fucktoy-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Yangyang-ah! I want you to be my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang suddenly stills at the words. This is everything that he has ever wanted, right here in front of him, so the question now is does he take it? He looks back at the man that he has also been pinning over for the longest time now, and only smiles as he sinks back into the welcoming embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I really do love you, and I want to let you know that. Also, please stop thinking so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if I can’t control it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then look at me. That’s what I do to make myself stop thinking. I’ve always looked at your beautiful face and I’ll stop worrying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awe...you really do that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay...I’ll try to stop, but no promises. I love you, thought, is that enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten nods before lifting the two of them out of the tub and back into Yangyang’s room. The younger throws on his own clothes as the problem of a naked Ten remains in his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can just put back on that-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As much as I love that outfit, I would like to be able to dance tomorrow.” Yangyang smiles before heading out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>000</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten finally managed to find himself some clothes before plopping next to the younger on the couch. Suddenly, a noise alerted the two of them from their cuddle position. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A moan.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ten only smiled when he recognized who it was. He leaned back for Yangyang’s eyes to only look at him. He smirked and winked before closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh nothing, baby. Just let Hendary go though my closet., nothing bad. I’m guessing that’s just him and Lucas having some fun in there~” the inlet smirks before leaning against the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yangyang sighs before Xiaojun walks in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’all finally do it?” He asks before receiving confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just smiles before walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder when he’s finally going to get with somebody…” Ten mutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait...so I wasn’t the only single one?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Xiaojun has been for a while, but a little bird told me that he has a thing for Lucas and Hendery.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You know what? I should-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noooooooo! I want you to stay with me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fire...I will.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Round 1: Lucas x OC</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two of the household members walk into the house, and the boy throws his keys on the kitchen counter as they enter the living room. The air in the house hangs in an abnormal silence as the two stand awkwardly in the deserted living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Where is everyone?” The Chinese girl asks the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ahh, who knows, Lijuan-ah? They scatter,” the boy answers casually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I hope their not getting drunk because this one falls on you. I’m not dealing with Ten and YangYang shitfaced anymore,” Lijuan answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yah! Watch your language, girl,” he says sarcastically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh, don’t start with me, Lucas-ah,” she glares at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You know I’m kidding,” the boy, Lucas, smiles brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, whatever,” Lijuan responds, lying her jacket over the back the chair in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Don’t ‘whatever’ me, Lijuan,” the boy retorts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lijuan smiles with a dark smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh you little…” Lucas says before walking towards the girl. Xu Lijuan runs down the hall to her right, and she locks herself in the bathroom to get away from the boy. She laughs on the other side of the locked door, and a smile forms on his face at the sound of her cute giggle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Come out, Lijuan-ah,” he says, leaning on the doorframe in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm, no, I don’t think I will,” she argues with a giggle and a smile. He smiles even though she cannot see him for she makes his heart flutter in a way no one else ever has. Her giggle lightens his mood, and the sight of her makes him feel like he’s walking on clouds. His heart beats fifty times faster in her presence, and her amazingly beautiful smile doesn't help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She is his get away. Lijuan is his breath of fresh air when he needs it, but him, himself, refuses to understand and accept the burning passion and connection he feels for the girl. The other five members of their household sees it coming from both sides: Lijuan and Lucas, but neither of them have the confidence nor guts to admit it. They’ve both made themselves believe it’s nothing but sibling love they feel for each other because that’s what the whole household is: family. But that’s not all they feel for each other, but this is one of those things that only the outsiders can see when the ones on the inside cannot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ I’m going to take a shower while I’m in here, will you get me some clothes? Please?” the girl begs from inside the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas sighs, “ Yeah, I’ll get it. The usual?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, please. Thank you, Lucas~” she says with a smile. He walks away from the bathroom door, and he walks a few feet down the hallway. He enters the girl’s room, and he grabs everything she usually gets for a shower and heads back to the bathroom. He knocks on the bathroom door softly, and the girl cracks it open. He hands her the clothes, and she smiles at him as a thank you, closing the door immediately after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When hearing the water turn on, he walks back to the living room, digging his phone out of his pocket. He looks at the screen and sees five missed calls from one of the other persons of the house. Lucas dials the other boy’s number and puts the phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ten hyung, you called?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Yah! Answer the phone, Lucas,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the boy slurs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ We are gonna be home late, don’t wait up,” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ten states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hyung, are you drunk?” Lucas asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ N-No-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Yes!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>another voice yells on the other end of the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Why would you tell him that, WinWin-ssi!?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Ten complains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“ Why would you lie?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>the boy defends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, I’m hanging up now, bye!” Lucas says before immediately clicking the red “end” button on his phone, not giving the other boy a chance to protest. Lucas falls onto the couch with a sigh, knowing he’s on drunk family duty tonight because Lijuan already said she doesn't wanna deal with it. Lucas closes his eyes, and without more than ten minutes, the boy is fast asleep on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0 0 0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone falling off the couch and onto the floor is what wakes the boy up. He raises his head sleepily, and he looks around the dark room. He reaches off the side of the sofa, and picks his phone up out of the floor. The screen illuminates his face as it lights up, and he squints as he reads the time: 9:07 p.m. It’s only been about twenty minutes since he fell asleep, so he’s not surprised to see the house still bare and empty. He rolls off the couch onto his feet, and he walks down the hallway. He stops in front of the bathroom door and runs his fingers through his messy hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy shoves his phone in his pocket, and he opens the bathroom door. A wave of shock overcomes him as he seems to have intruded on the only female of the household.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Um… Uhhh, Lucas? You just gonna stand there?” the girl asks in a bit of embarrassment. Her hair is dripping wet, and her legs and black underwear are exposed for she has no pants on. Her only clothes consist of a skin tight, white, long sleeve crop top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas stands in the doorway of the bathroom, stunned at the sight of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond </span>
  </em>
  <span>beautiful, half-naked Chinese girl standing in front of him. He looks at her respectively, admiring her facial features only. The girl, Xu Lijuan, looks around the room awkwardly because she doesn’t know what to do. The seven boys she lives with are like her brothers. She doesn’t feel uncomfortable around them at all, but at this moment, </span>
  <em>
    <span>something else </span>
  </em>
  <span>floats in the air. Something </span>
  <em>
    <span>electrifying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lijuan doesn’t really know what to do, so she stiffly stands there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lucas? A-Are you okay? Why are you just… standing there?” she asks, trying to pry words from the frozen boy’s mouth. The black-haired boy stands in a trance radiating from the girl’s never-noticed-before beauty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hello? Lucas-ah! You’re… You’re kind of freaking me out here…” she says, walking a few steps closer to him out of concern. Without saying a word, Lucas walks into the bathroom, and he shuts the door. Him and the girl are only steps apart, and his eyes are almost permanently glued to her’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ L-Lucas? Are you okay? For real… What are you staring at?” Lijuan asks. Lucas walks closer to her in what feels like slow motion, and he lifts her by the waist to sit on the cold, white, bathroom countertop. She looks into his eyes with pure confusion, gently resting her hands on his broad shoulders. He stands with one of her legs on either side of him, and his hands gently rest on her waist where he had lifted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lucas, say something… What are you doing?” Lijuan asks again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lijuan-ah… I’m gonna ask you something, and I need an </span>
  <em>
    <span>honest </span>
  </em>
  <span>answer,” he says, his emotions hard for the girl to depict.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ O-Okay?” she says in a questioning tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes, or no?” Lucas asks. The question is vague, but his thoughts are wild. He hates himself for the thoughts playing and effecting him in his head, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but he can’t make it stop. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ What? That’s not a question; I don’t understand,” Lijuan says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Just pick one… Preferably </span>
  <em>
    <span>quickly</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Lucas says, trying to keep himself at bay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I wish you’d tell me-” Lijuan’s words are cut off by the gentle feeling of Lucas’s lips on her own. The boy’s mind is running wild, and he wants so much more than a gentle kiss. But he knows better. Stunned, Lijuan kisses the boy back softly, cupping both sides of his face with her hands. Lijuan slips her tongue into the boy’s mouth after gently biting his bottom lip. Their mouths devour each other in nothing more than soft passion, and after what feels like five minutes to the two, they pull apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ W-Wow, um… O-Okay,” Lijuan whispers, their faces only inches apart. Lucas cannot help but stare at the girls pink and swollen lips. He gently glides his thumb across her bottom lip, dragging it down a little before dropping his hand to her thigh and looking into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>You do not understand how much I wanted you to say yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says. Lijuan looks at him, but her expression is unreadable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Kiss me… again,” the girl breathes. Lucas looks into her eyes with desire and want for the taste of her tongue tangled with his own. The boy places his hand on the back of her neck, pushing Lijuan’s face forward, so their lips connect again. Lijuan scoots forward, pulling the boy’s body closer to her’s by tightening her legs around him. The Chinese girl tangles her fingers in his hair, and the boy squeezes one of her thighs in response, pulling it up to sit on his hipbone. Their tongues battle in competition to devour each other whole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lijuan slips her fingers under the hem of Lucas’s white t-shirt, and they pull away from each other’s mouths long enough for the cloth to slip over the boy’s head. Their lips reconnect almost immediately, but the aggression in their movement seems to come to a rest. The kiss they’re sharing is full of a gentle, passion just as the first kiss. Lijuan slowly pulls her mouth off the boy’s reluctantly, and she softly places her forehead against his. The girl can feel Lucas’s eyes on her, but her mind is distracted by the pulsing, wet, pleasurable feeling she feels in her underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Xu Lijuan-ah…” Lucas breathes in almost a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm?” she responds, squeezing her eyes closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Give me… one reason why I shouldn’t throw you across my bed, right now,” he says sternly. Lijuan smiles, still trying to even her breathing from the pleasurable kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m sorry, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t think I have one,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says looking him in the eye, his eyes full of unholy desire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Xu Lijuan, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>tease me right now,” he says heavily. Lijuan smirks at him darkly, and he throws his head back, squeezing his eyes closed. His member isn't very obvious through his thick gray sweatpants, but he can feel it hardening the more she looks at him so desirable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lijuan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please stop</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” he pleads in a whisper. The black-haired Chinese girl wraps her arms around the boy’s neck and pulls him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not teasing you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I want you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says darkly. The unholy thoughts playing in Lucas’s head get ahold of the best of him, and he devours her lips. He bites her bottom lip harshly, and he pulls her off the counter, fully into his arms. He slams her body against the wall, and her hips buck up on him, making her </span>
  <em>
    <span>scream </span>
  </em>
  <span>in pleasurable sensation. Lucas smirks into the kiss at the sound she made, and he carries her out of the bathroom. She pulls away from his face long enough to get her crop top over her head. She throws the thin piece of cloth in the floor, and Lucas connects their lips together again roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On entry of the boy’s bedroom he shares with one of the other household members, he sits Lijuan to her feet, and she climbs on top of his bed herself. Her she bends her knees up, and Lucas lies on top of the girl. He kisses her lips again before moving down her body. He starts with her neck, down to her chest, between her boobs, and then her stomach. A trail of purple and red marks take home on her body, and he smiles up at her as he removes her soaked underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl feels exposed, at first, but the feeling of her body being naked disappears entirely at the feeling of his touch inside of her. The boy inserts one finger, and at first, it’s pain that Lijuan feels but it quickly turns into an immaculate amount of pleasure. Something between a scream and a moan exit the girl’s mouth again as she throws her head back, squeezing her eyes closed. The girl feels another finger inside of her, and the pleasure grows as a shiver strikes through her body at the feeling of his tongue on her inner thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lijuan squeezes one of his shoulders while the other tangles his hair in a fist. Lucas pulls his fingers out of the girl, and she feels his lips roughly crash into hers. She wraps her legs around his body, aggressively bucking her hips upwards, begging for more. The boy smirks into the kiss as their tongues fight each other for dominance. Lucas slides one of his hands down her body, and he squeezes her thigh, causing a squeak to leave her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas leaves her lips, and he trails kisses down her neck and to her chest. Before the boy can make it any further, Lijuan rolls over on top of him, taking control of the mess. She rolls her body on top of him, and he leans his head back into the pillow in an unbelievable amount of pleasure. Lijuan smirks, and she pulls the gray sweatpants off the boy and throws them to the side. She kisses the boy on the lips gently before leaving a trail of kisses down his bare chest and abs. Lijuan smirks darkly at the boy before grabbing the hem of his boxers with her teeth, disposing of those as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas attempts to take control again, but Jijuan stops him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No. My turn to work~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she breathes. She connects her lips to the boy’s lips again, and she slides a gentle hand down his chest to his hard. She grabs the base of his throbbing cock, giving it a gentle squeeze. A grunt leaves the boy, and he grips the sheets of his bed tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lijuan smirks as she pulls away from his lips and sucks on the spot of his neck just below his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lijuan-ah~” he says slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ah, Ah- </span>
  <em>
    <span>No speaking~” </span>
  </em>
  <span>she responds, whispering in his ear seductively. Lijuan gently glides her teeth along his earlobe, and she licks down his neck. She kisses his chest, continuing to play with his hard. Grunts and moans leave Lucas, and Lijuan smiles confidently in her work, before being thrown onto her back. Lucas climbs back on top of her aggressively, and he attacks her spot on her neck immediately, a moan following not too long behind. He pulls away, and he looks into her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ That’s enough of your work,” he states darkly before Lijuan feels something inside of her. Her eyes flutter closed as he moves up and down her body, his dick inside of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grunts, moans, and squeaks leave them both as they both come to their climax. Lucas pulls out, and he falls down on the bed beside her. She rolls onto her side, and she kisses him passionately. His fingers tangle in her damp, black hair as they feel the gentle passion engulf them and the aura surrounding them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lijuan finally reluctantly pulls away from the boy's lips, digging her face into his sweaty chest. Lucas snuggles her close, placing a gentle kiss on her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lijuan-ah~” he whispers in the sweet aura of the room. The Chinese girl looks up at him, her chin resting on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Hm?” she says softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I have something to tell you..” he says, hesitance obvious in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yes?” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he says bluntly. She leans up on her elbow, and she looks the boy in the eyes, stroking his hair with her other hand. A smile brighter than the midnight moon that shines over them grows across her face, and she cups his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Lucas-ah…” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Y-Yes?” he asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says softly. Lucas’s box smile shines bright on his face before their lips softly connect again. They both burn with sweat and passion, but they’ve never felt more at home. Lijuan falls away from his lips, once again, and she buries herself in his warmth. Lucas hugs her close to him like he’s gonna lose her, and like this, happy and warm, they fall asleep, engulfed in a mutual feeling of one thing: </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>0 0 0</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the sun shines bright through Lucas’s bedroom window. He sleepily awakes, and he looks around the </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty </span>
  </em>
  <span>room. He’s disappointed Lijuan isn’t next to him, but he climbs out of bed anyway. He puts on his underwear and sweatpants, but he cannot find his shirt so he shrugs it off. Lucas grabs his phone and walks out of his bedroom, closing the door quietly. The boy walks down the hallway, and he walks into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sleepy and bright smile appears on his face for he found his shirt on the girl he slept with last night. The white t-shirt comes down to her mid-thigh, but she looks cute to him. Lijuan looks at him, and a smile of her own appears on her face. The boy walks over to her, not realizing the presence of everyone else in the kitchen, and he kisses her gently on the lips. She places a hand on his chest, and he pulls her closer by the waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Okay, okay! </span>
  <em>
    <span>We get it</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” a voice rings from behind him. Lucas pulls away from the girl in genuine surprise, and he turns around to see all six of his friends standing in the kitchen as well. Lijuan steps out from behind the boy, and she grabs his hand, holding it tightly. A bright smile still present on her face, she leans on the taller boy beside her while facing their friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I-I didn’t know you guys were… um, here,” he stutters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yeah, we’re here,” Ten retorts in disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Wait- I’m confused… Why- What? Huh?” one of the other boys utters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ YangYang-ah, they slept together last night,” Ten states with a dark smirk on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Wait- how did you know that?” Lucas asks. He looks down at the short girl next to him, and she avoids his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Are you kidding me, Lijuan-ah?” Lucas asks, knowing he’ll never live this down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yah! Don’t get mad at her, we’re her friends too. She can </span>
  <em>
    <span>bitch </span>
  </em>
  <span>to us if she wants,” the eldest boy, Kun, says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ I’m not mad, but you people will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never </span>
  </em>
  <span>leave me alone about this,” Lucas admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Ahh, you’re over exaggerating.” Ten states.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You might be the middle child that should get all the </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit </span>
  </em>
  <span>about things like this, but Xiaojun deals with it, so you’re fine,” YangYang argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Oh my god, whatever,” Lucas says with a nervous sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ Yah! Don’t whatever them,” Lijuan defends sarcastically. Lucas looks down at the girl, and she giggles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ You little- mmmm, you’re lucky you’re you, Lijuan-ah,” he states with a glare. She wraps her arms around his waist, and she looks up at him with practical heart eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“ </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you~</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she says cutely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas rolls his eyes playfully, hugging the girl back,</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>“ Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever,</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>